Restraint systems such as seat belts are required in vehicles to improve occupant safety in the event of a crash or other accident. Vehicles are designed to accommodate passengers of various sizes and ages, whose height and body weight can vary considerably from each other. These varying factors can affect the restraint system performance and the use thereof in multiple ways. For example, a tall, heavy person places a greater load on the restraint system during deployment than a short, lighter person. On the other hand, a person with a small body, such as a child, may be relatively more sensitive to the impact of the restraint system in the deployment, for example regarding the force from the seat belt as the passenger is being restrained.